Glass Half Empty
by Flouritegem
Summary: This story follows Jesse and Lukas through their journey, where their relationship is growing. (I did this because I miiiiiiiiight have a crush on Lukas...)
1. Pilot

"Lukas!" I heard Jesse call out. Hot tears streamed down her flushed face. She pushed the queen off the platform and dashed towards me, her hair whipping in the wind. She grabbed my hand as I was falling off the platform, only one foot on the edge. She muttered, "Please don't go."

She pulled me back up and kissed me. Right there. I felt her warm face in my hands, growing hotter every second. As she broke away, she yelled, "I'm sorry." She pushed me onto the platform but tripped and plummeted to her demise. Petra cried out, "Jesse!" But I just sank to my knees, covering my face with my hands. "But I loved her!" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

I never thought I would become friends with Jesse. She and her friends… Didn't really like me. The Ocelots were always the bad guys in their book. But, I couldn't help falling in love with her. The beautiful way she laughed, her silky black hair, her rosy cheeks. Somehow, though, a freak accident brought us together.

"We should totally build a treehouse!" She exclaimed excitedly. "But-" Axel complained, then scowled at me and started chopping down a tree. "Let's get to work," Jesse commanded and began crafting wooden planks. I started punching a tree, unsure of what to do. As Jesse passed, she laughed and said, "Don't you need an ax?" She grabbed my hand, inspecting my bloody fist. "Stop babying Lukas!" Axel called out to her. She rolled her eyes and threw me an ax. I felt as if no one cared about me, but I was too scared to leave by myself. The stars twinkled in the sky, and mobs spawned all around us, crawling around in the setting sun. "Done! C'mon Lukas!" Jesse called and climbed the ladder. As she settled in our temporary treehouse, she sighed and muttered, "Just like home." She looked like she missed her home. "It's ok," I soothed, and tried to put an arm around her, but Axel flicked it away and glared at me. "Can't this guy leave? He's just bothering us!" A bolt of fear hit me. _How could I survive on my own in the wild? _"Axel!" Jesse scolded, "Why would you say that?" Axel just muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. A moment later he brightened up and announced, "Guess what? I have cookies!" Everyone except me and Jesse gasped hungrily. "Two for Jesse, two for me, two for Petra, two for Olivia, and a carrot for Rueben." He passed out the cookies among everyone but me. I sighed but didn't say anything. "What about Lukas?" Jesse asked. "He can get food himself," Axel replied. _How? It's the middle of the night! _"Honestly, Axel!" Jesse stood up, moving from beside Axel. I then noticed he was blushing, and he scowled once she got up. But, instead of going to eat by herself, she walked up to me and asked, "Mind if I sit beside you?" I shook my head, embarrassed. She suddenly shot her hand out, grabbing mine. I grunted in surprise as she forced a cookie in it. "Take it! I don't need both anyway!" Her face was so red that I couldn't see a patch of tan on it. I sat there for a moment, shocked. But, I slowly put it in my mouth and ate it. After talking in the firelight for more than an hour, I found that Jesse was asleep on my shoulder, snoring lightly. I chuckled and put my arm around her, staring at the faint twinkling of the stars above. _Everything might just be alright, _I told myself hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Jesse exclaimed, taking in the sights of the temple before us. "We're finally here!" We all looked really tired, despite the rest we had last night. After a few moments spent staring at the gigantic structure, Jesse clapped her hands and stated, "Hey! Let's go in. There's a terrifying black storm coming after us, so we should probably hurry.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the couch that we had built in the temple. Jesse, done with what she was doing, strode over to me and sat on the couch, uncomfortably close. "Lukas?" She whispered. "Hm?" I replied. "I need to talk to you." I felt my face grow hot as I said, "Uh, ok." She laughed and sat quietly for a minute. Nervous that I was going to disturb her, I sat quietly too, staring at the setting sun. "Lukas, what are we going to do?" She finally muttered and put her head on my shoulder. "I don't know," I replied and put my arm around her. "I mean, last week, if someone had told me I would have a Wither Storm," She made air quotes, "Chasing after me, I would've told them they were insane. And now I'm the leader of this whole thing! I just don't know what to do. I care about you guys so much. I don't want you to get hurt." I was rendered speechless for a minute, but replied with, "Our lives will never be the same. I know that. We'll either be heroes or," My voice faltered, "Dead." She sighed and asked, "Hey Lukas? Don't leave me. Ever. I need you." "I won't."


End file.
